


A Quick Look (#127 Spy)

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-20
Updated: 2011-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:23:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian told himself it was just a quick look to make sure everything was okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quick Look (#127 Spy)

**Author's Note:**

> This is an extension of a 3 sentence fill prompt at bdsm_fandom prompted by scripps . Original prompt was Any, adult male/adult male, voyeurism

Ian told himself he wasn't really breaking in. While it was three in the morning Charlie and Colby had told him that he was always welcome to stay in the solarium while in town, but if it was after midnight and the house was dark to just let himself in. They even pressed a key into his hand as they said it. It was the first front door key he’d held in a long time.

He was trying to be quiet as he slipped down the hall, his rifle case in one hand and duffel thrown over his shoulder, but there was a dim light spilling from a door just barely open and there were noises coming from the other side.

He told himself he would just take a quick look to make sure everything was okay. Charlie and Colby were on their knees spooned against each other, eyes closed and faces open with bliss. Colby moved inside Charlie like there was nothing else he was ever meant to do.

Ian tried to order his feet to move at the same time he was ordering his lungs to breathe.

Then Colby opened his eyes and looked right at him, smiling.


End file.
